general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything Dies: Issue 2
Todd Price smokes the joint one last time before being interrupted by the school bell ringing. Todd begins coughing so Alexis hits him as hard as he can on his back to stop it. "Yo man, what the fuck?!" Todd says. "Nigga, I was helping yo ass, you was coughing like a little bitch on his first time with a blunt." Andrew exclaims while slightly snickering. "You two are fucking lightweights, I'm going to class, never thought I'd say something like that." Rebecca states. "Nigga, did you forget that we're gonna fucking die?" "Some nigga with dirty ass braids is gonna rock our shit!" Todd exclaims. "Dude, you're high, calm down and get to class already." Andrew says as he walks off into the school. "Todd, how many times do I have to tell you that nigga ain't gonna do nothing, come on let's get to first period, it ain't like we gonna do any work anyways." Andrew says. "Fine..." Todd says as he sighs. They walk through the school, seeing faces they're most likely never gonna see again, both of them thinking back at their four years of high school. "Damn, can you believe we're not gonna be in this shithole again?!" Todd excitedly says. "Yeah, I remember that one day during freshman year where you kept talking shit and got beat for it, you talked a lot of shit back then." Andrew jokingly says. "Oh fuck off." Both Todd and Andrew make it to their first period class just on time as the late bell rings. They sit in their assigned seats in the front of the class as the bell rings. Todd looks at the time realizing only three hours of school and the last hour is of graduation, something that Todd and Alexis have been waiting for since the eighth grade. "You still fucked up?" Alexis asks. "Whatchu mean?" "I mean, are you still high?" "Oh, kinda the weed was pretty weak compared to what I've smoked before, I still got a little affect." "Class, as you know this is the last day of school and your graduations are coming up, I'm very proud of all of you and I was happy to know you all and have you as my students." Mr.Williams states with a smile on his face. "Yeah, it was good knowing you too Mr. Howard." Todd says. "You guys can have your free time, it's the last day, I won't make you guys do work." Mr. Howard says relaxed as he is sitting in his rolling chair filing papers. The soon-to-be graduates thank Mr.Howard for his kindness throughout the year pouring out their hearts, something they've never shown before. "What do you think?" Todd asks. "About what?" "Cam, do you really think he might come back for us with his homies?" "Hell nah, like I said he a pussy boy, almost everybody in the hood say that shit to make people scared of them. Trust me, he ain't finna do nothing." Alexis replies. "Whatever you say man, I'll just take your word for it then." A couple of minutes later the bell rings and since the day is shortened they only spend 30 minutes in each class. The time goes by faster than they thought it would and next thing they know is that they're getting dressed and prepared for the ceremony which is being attended outside. Todd's mother, Alexis's cousin and both of Rebecca's parents sit in the crowd of nothing but family awaiting for their children's name to be called. "Alexis Cozart!" The principle says as Alexis begins walking up on the stage with a smile on his face. "There's that son of a bitch." Nigger says angrily to his friends in the car while loading up the uzi. They slowly approach where the graduation is happening and as soon as Alexis is giving his speech and is distracted, they begin firing off random shots coming from the passenger seat, and the backseats. Alexis backstage to avoid damage as he hears the screams and weeping coming from where the guests were sitting. The shots stop and they hear the car tires screech and drive off. Alexis comes from the backstage of the ceremony finding many injured guests focusing primarily on Kasango who was shot in his right shoulder. "Holy fuck! Kasango you alright man?" Alexis asks slightly frantic. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine man." Todd rushes from backstage shouting mom over and over, but finds her laying on the ground with a bullet wound pierced right through her heart. Seeing this sight puts Todd into tears as he holds his dead mom while weeping. His friends and the people of his school look at him sorrowfully as he cries and weeps continously for his mom to come back.